


El beadle de la Burlington Arcade y el caballero de los lentes oscuros

by Angel_Gaeris



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Burlington arcade London, Crowley and Aziraphale go shopping, Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Español | Spanish, I´m bad with tags, M/M, Post-armagedon´t
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris
Summary: ***La Burlington arcade tiene beadles, o bedeles, encargados de vigilar que se respeten las buenas costumbres y no se rompa el decoro en el interior del pasaje. Haz una vulgaridad y es seguro que uno de ellos te llamará la atención o te pedirá, amablemente, que te retires. Claro, eso si eres un simple humano.¿Qué pasaría si un demonio mal hablado trasgrediera la norma?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & a beadle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	El beadle de la Burlington Arcade y el caballero de los lentes oscuros

**Author's Note:**

> La Burlington arcade existe y es un pasaje comercial precioso. Es hogar de joyerías, relojerías, tiendas de ropa, boutiques, perfumerías y demás establecimientos con artículos de lujo. Discurre desde Piccadilly hasta Burlington Gardens y es también un punto turístico muy visitado. 
> 
> Ya que nunca he estado ahí, he sido muy escueta en la descripción de su arquitectura. Se aceptan sugerencias y críticas.
> 
> Good omens y sus personajes pertenecen a Terry Prattchet y Neil Gaiman. No pretendo lucrar con ellos.

El beadle tenía un inquietante deja-vu; juraría que acababa de dirigirse al caballero de lentes oscuros hacía un momento, para pedirle exactamente lo mismo que estaba por pedirle. Era absurdo, desde luego; con esa apariencia de estrella de rock retirada y esa manera de moverse, uno se acordaría perfectamente de haberse dirigido antes a alguien así. Se balanceaba como si fuera una serpiente intentando caminar erguida y movía los brazos como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos. Un buen uso habría sido agarrarse del brazo del que claramente era su "compañero" para guardar el equilibrio y de paso, podría tomar ejemplo de él para guardar la compostura. Ése, pensaba el beadle mientras se plantaba junto a ambos, era un verdadero gentleman inglés en toda la extensión de la palabra: voz moderada, ademanes tranquilos y un claro respeto por la Burlington arcade. Justo ahora, mientras se acercaba, le veía admirar la estructura del pasaje.

\- Disculpe, caballero, pero debo pedirle que modere el volúmen de su voz si piensa decir palabrotas como...

\- Oh, no tú de nuevo. -Protestó la estrella de rock caída y antes de que el beadle le dijera que era grosero interrumpir a los demás, aquel chasqueó los dedos y el beadle se quedó en blanco, confundido.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos, Crowley! El pobre hombre solo está haciendo su trabajo. -El caballero del abrigo. Ah, este sí era un verdadero gentleman inglés en toda la extensión de la palabra. Aún molesto, no se permitía maldecir. Aunque el beadle no tenía idea de por qué lo estaba.

\- Que lo haga en otro sitio, ángel. Estoy harto de que venga a joder cada vez que vengo.

\- Tal vez no lo haría si moderaras tu lenguaje: te lo ha pedido tres veces, muy amablemente.

\- ¿Sabes qué sería realmente muy amable? Que dejara de merodear a mi alrededor. -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

El beadle tuvo una sensación de deja-vú; juraría que la situación no era nueva, pero no estaba completamente seguro...

De pronto se vió a sí mismo dando vuelta en redondo para continuar su recorrido. Por un rato, dejó de pensar en ellos y se concentró en recorrer la arcade hasta la salida. Ahí, hizo compañía unos minutos al otro beadle, encargado de recibir a los transeuntes y recordarles brevemente que en el interior del pasaje no se permitían conductas escandalosas o inapropiadas. Se trataba de una advertencia por protocolo, pero aún así arrancó ceños fruncidos a algunas personas.

\- Qué pena -dijo a su compañero-, hoy en día ya no se desea respetar los códigos más básicos de buena educación.

\- Se está perdiendo el sentido de las buenas costumbres. -Secundó el otro.

Regresó para seguir haciendo su ronda. Tal vez a la gente no le gustara que se le recordara que debían comportarse, pero era su trabajo hacerlo.

Volvió a encontrarse a aquellos caballeros, esta vez enfrente de la zapatería Church´s. Ya no parecían estar discutiendo: ahora tenían las cabezas muy juntas y el del abrigo claro tenía la mano sobre el brazo de la estrella caída de rock. ¿Se estaban besando, por ventura? El beadle no tenía nada en contra de ese tipo de "amistades", pero si era algo más que un beso discreto y casual, tendría que intervenir, tal como lo hacía cuando veía parejas heterosexuales haciendo lo mismo.

"Afortunadamente tengo mi manual conmigo. Si se sienten discriminados, no tengo más que mostrarlo", pensaba con tranquilidad. El manual era tan solo de ocho páginas, pero indicaba al pie de la letra cuales eran las infracciones al decoro que ameritaban desde una llamada de atención, hasta la expulsión de la arcade.

Se acercó como si fuera a pasar de largo, pero aminoró el paso en cuanto estuvo a sus espaldas y, ah, no estaban haciendo nada indebido: el caballero del abrigo estaba señalando algunos pares de zapatos y el otro hacía comentarios en voz baja.

\- ¿Para qué querría algo así? No es mi estilo.

\- Oh, creo que se te verían bien con los pantalones del otro local. Y con el saco a juego, quedarías perfecto.

\- Ángel, no tengo ganas de cambiar mi estilo ahora mismo.

\- Crowley, llevas décadas usando el mismo pantalón, la misma camisa y la misma... corbata.

\- No son "los mismos": tengo mudas en mi departamento.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes un armario repleto de decenas de camisas, pantalones, corbatas y zapatos exactamente iguales?

\- Err... más o menos.

El caballero de abrigo blanco dió un suspiro pesado, como si ya estuviera resignado a que su compañero se saliera con la suya y le susurró algo que el beadle no entendió, pues ya estaba alejandose. Sin embargo, a sus espaldas, el caballero pelirrojo...

\- Hey, ¿estaba escuchandonos? -Preguntó casi a voz en cuello.

Iba a pasarlo por alto, pues al fin y al cabo efectivamente había escuchado un fragmento de su conversación. Pero le escuchó dirigirle una palabra altisonante.

\- ¡Crowley! Harás que intente echarnos otra vez.

\- Voy a hacer de cuenta que no... -Comenzó a decir el beadle. Antes de perder la memoria otra vez.

\- En serio deberías dejar de hacerle eso, querido.

\- Es el único que lo hace, ángel, el único. Los otros ni siquiera reparan en mi presencia, ¿por qué este sí?

\- Bueno, debe tener una voluntad inquebrantable y un elevado sentido del deber. -Dijo el otro con apreciación. El hombre del abrigo. Ah, le parecía tan cortés, tan correcto. Un verdadero gentleman inglés en toda la extensión de la palabra. Le sonrió tan aprobadoramente, que el beadle también lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña que congenies con él? -Rezongó el otro mientras volvía a chasquear los dedos para hacer, no por última vez, que el humano se girara y regresara sobre sus pasos. Él no lo recordaría, pero la situación se repitió otras cuatro veces hasta que los hombres se marcharon.

Horas más tarde, al llegar a casa, el beadle se quitó la levita y el sombrero de copa con movimientos cansados. De alguna manera, le parecía que había pasado todo el día persiguiendo a alguien con todas sus fuerzas, sin lograr alcanzarle.

"Tal vez sea hora de jubilarse", pensó antes de irse a dormir.

Al mismo tiempo, en el Soho, un ángel y un demonio entraban a una librería cargados de bolsas y cajas. Siguiendo la idea de Aziraphale, ambos habían comprado algo de calzado y accesorios para los meses venideros. Fue muy difícil encontrar trajes del gusto de ambos y, en realidad, las prendas no diferían mucho de las que siempre llevaban encima. Pero había sido bastante interesante ir a buscarlas a la usanza humana. Era como un juego.

\- Deberíamos ir de compras más seguido. Tiene cierta emoción que desconocía. -Dijo Aziraphale mientras le servía un poco de té al demonio. Ambos estaban en la trastienda, sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá.

\- Es un buen sitio, pero el maldito beadle me colma la paciencia.

\- Tal vez no insistiría tanto en acercarsete si cuidaras tu lenguaje. El beadle de la entrada de la arcade fue muy claro al respecto.

\- Bah, deberían saber que entre más lo prohíban, más ganas le darán a uno de hacerlo. -Dijo Crowley mientras se terminaba el té de menta con una mueca.

\- En mi opinión eso no te da derecho a borrarle la memoria a diestra y siniestra. Podrías causarle alguna enfermedad neuronal. -Dijo Aziraphale reprobadoramente.  
  
\- Exageras: los humanos son más resistentes de lo que crees. Le borramos más veces la memoria al rey Arturo y nunca le pasó nada.  
  
\- A lo largo de toda su vida, querido, no en menos de un año -Aziraphale le ofreció el platito de las galletas y Crowley tomó una-. Quién sabe qué secuelas podría tener el pobre hombre. De verdad me gustaría que dejaras de hacerlo.

Y, por el resto de la noche, se sumergieron en el apasionante tema de si los milagros celestiales e infernales podían provocar esa clase de problemas en el cuerpo humano.


End file.
